Una serpiente llena de valor
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Al final de cuentas los Slytherin podían llegar a ser valientes si la situación lo ameritaba, no siempre huían siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia. Una serpiente también podía estar llena de valor, esa cualidad no era exclusiva de los leones.


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**Hola, pues aquí ando escribiendo (como siempre de noche) y buff... sacando un poco el stress de los últimos días de clases, por lo menos solo queda una semana más... solo una y ¡soy libre! pero también tengo montón de cosas por hacer...**

**En fin, mientras tanto, les presento este Ine-shot que forma parte de el **Reto: Sentimientos encontrados** del foro "**_La Sala de los Menesteres_**", les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por allá y participen en los retos y demás, es muy bueno :3**

**Para el caso, gracias por leer y espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**Una serpiente llena de valor**

Corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos que se caían en pedazos. Hogwarts estaba siendo destruido y aunque había tenido la posibilidad de escapar y estar en un lugar seguro, sana y salva, había regresado por él. Porque no quería que nada le pasara, porque aunque estaba muerta de miedo y gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ella quería asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.

Se acachaba, gritaba, saltaba y no dejaba de correr, no se detendría hasta estar con él. Sus pasos eran torpes y a pesar de llevar la varita en la mano, no estaba segura de que hechizo realizar para atacar o defenderse. Estaba en cuarto año y aunque no era una tonta, tampoco era muy sagaz en el arte de los duelos, sus fuertes eran las pociones y la herbología, no los maleficios.

Estaba más que asustada, estaba aterrada y sus piernas parecían moverse por si solas, con unos reflejos que sabrán Merlín y Morgana de donde había sacado, pero que útil estaban resultando. Escuchaba gritos, muchas suplicas, algunos insultos y más cosas que no podía distinguir y no le importaban la verdad, nada le importaba en esos momentos, ni siquiera el hecho de verse obligada a saltar sobre un caído que bien podía ser enemigo o conocido. Estaba siendo egoísta y no lo negaría, no estaba en su naturaleza ser bondadosa y ayudar a los demás, su objetivo era fijo y firme, y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por llevarlo a cabo.

Aunque también su instinto de Slytherin le hacía tener miedo, miedo a morir, miedo de perder, miedo no llegar a ver el cielo azul de mañana. El cielo oscuro ni siquiera se veía por las ventanas que ahora tenían los cristales rotos, solo se veían destellos, destellos de colores que hubieran sido muy atractivos de no saber porque cada uno de ellos estaban provocando daños o muertes.

El aire le faltaba, respiraba por la boca, tragando polvo y tosiendo, forzando los músculos de su cuerpo para seguir recorriendo el castillo. Ella no se detenía a pelear, ella no se escondía para esperar la paz, solo seguía y seguía con un destino incierto, pero muy decidida a encontrarlo a él.

—¡Draco! —gritó a todo lo que dio su garganta, aunque su aniñada voz era opacada por los estruendos de la guerra.

Una araña gigantesca se postró frente a ella, mostrando los colmillos seguramente venenosos y, aunque la chica castaña contuvo el aliento, levantó la varita con mano temblorosa y recitó la primera maldición que llegó a su mente. El efecto no fue el mejor, pero no perdió tiempo en quedarse a comprobar si había matado a la alimaña o no, solo siguió corriendo sin atreverse a mirar hacía atrás, sin dejar de llamar al rubio que tanto amaba.

Finalmente observó a lo lejos como Goyle corría como desesperado y maldiciendo de mil maneras.

—¿Y Draco? —chilló la chica, poniéndose frente al corpulento Slytherin que por poco la maldijo con la varita, pensando que se trataba del enemigo.

—No lo sé —dijo el chico, volteando con desesperación hacía atrás, buscando con la vista a alguien que al parecer no estaba ahí.

—¡Gregory! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Donde está Draco? —volvió a chillar con todas sus fuerzas y llena de desesperación.

—Estaba... estaba detrás... —balbuceo confundido, como si ni él mismo se pudiera explicar lo que había pasado.— Crabbe... Vincent está muerto... murió en la sala de los menesteres y... y Draco... —siguió diciendo con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué? —la chica perdió el color ante aquella confesión y el miedo en ella aumentó, sus piernas parecieron no responderle, quizás por el cansancio, quizás por el miedo de pensar que algo pudiera haberle pasado a Draco. Miró hacía la dirección de la que venía Gregory y contó mentalmente hasta diez, esperando que Draco apareciera, pero al no ver ni una sola alma acercándose sacó fuerzas que no sabía de donde había salido y comenzó a correr.

—¡Astoria, no vallas hacía allá! —le advirtió el chico, pero la castaña no respondió, de hecho ni siquiera llegó a escuchar, pues su mente solo giraban posibilidades nada gratas de lo que pudiera estar pasando.

—¡Draco! —gritó a todo pulmón cuando se topó con una escena muy cercana a esas desgracias que cruzaban por su mente.

Frente a Draco estaba un mortífago encapuchado, quien lo amenazaba con la varita.

—¡Que estoy de tu lado estúpido, baja eso! —le decía Malfoy, abogando a su favor, levantándose la manga de la túnica para mostrar su marca tenebrosa, pero el hombre no parecía estar prestando atención a lo que el chico decía, de hecho ni siquiera mostraba emoción alguna ante la situación. Posiblemente era uno de aquellos tantos que estaban bajo el efecto de la maldición Imperio y solo obedecían la orden de matar a todos los que pudieran.

—¡Avada...! —todo fue cuestión de segundos, segundos en los que el hombre levantó la varita y con voz ronca se dispuso a matar. Mismos segundos en los que la castaña se aventó con todas sus fuerzas contra el rubio, sin importarle si la maldición la llegaba a alcanzar a ella o si los dos morían en ese tonto y desesperado intento de ser heroína. No dijo ni media palabra y sin siquiera encomendarse a Melrín, Morgana o Sltyerin, se lanzó y actuó.

Sintió un golpe y observó la luz verdosa chocar muy cerca de su rostro. Luego sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro y luego escuchó un grito, no lo distinguió bien, pero todo se volvió oscuro al instante, ni siquiera supo ie había podido alcanzar a Draco para quitarlo del camino de la maldición asesina.

_Oscuridad... dolor... miedo... mucho miedo y desesperación... una luz verde y entonces despertó..._

—¿Draco? —fue lo primero que brotó de los labios de la chica, que usualmente eran color durazno, aunque en ese momento estaban algo morados.

—¿Mini-Greengrass, estás bien? —preguntó el rubio, que la sostenía con fuerza, escondido con ella en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso, donde Myrtle la llorona los miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasó? —respondió con otra pregunta, intentando levantarse y notando como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Me salvaste —murmuró Draco con cierto afecto y gratitud.— Nos golpeamos contra una de las armaduras y te enterraste la espada en el hombro —le indicó, señalando el hombro que en esos momentos lo tenía vendado con lo que parecía ser la corbata de Slytherin.

—¿Y el mortífago? —preguntó confundida.

—No quieres saber —contestó con seriedad y aunque la pequeña Greengrass si quería saber, algo en la expresión de Draco le dijo que él no quería decir. Tampoco eran necesarias las palabras se daba una idea de lo que había pasado, ellos estaban vivos y él los quería matar, así que para fines prácticos el hombre debería estar muerto.

—¿Ya terminó todo? —cuestionó con un deje de suplica en sus palabras, deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Draco no respondió verbalmente pero negó con la cabeza y la pequeña tembló.

—¿Te puedes levantar? —preguntó Draco, extendiéndole la mano a la niña, ella asistió con la cabeza y con lentitud se incorporó, sintiendo una fuerte punzada recorrer todo su costado izquierdo. No pudo evitar gemir de dolor y agarrarse con fuerza al rubio, quien solo se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y agarrarla fuerte para que no se desplomara— Fuiste muy imprudente, Astoria —le regañó el chico con suavidad, mirando con cierta angustia hacia la entrada del baño, sabía que el cualquier momento podían entrar a atacar y necesitaban buscar un mejor refugio, como la sala común de Slytherin.

—Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien —admitió con cierta vergüenza y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Draco solo la miró y con cierta culpa admitió que él no hubiera sido capaz de arriesgar el pellejo así por nadie que no fuera él mismo. Si estaba ahí era por su conveniencia, porque pensaba que podía ganar el favor del Señor Tenebroso y recuperar la tranquilidad en su familia, pero el no hubiera sido capaz de ir ahí con peligro de muerte por alguien más.

—Fuiste muy valiente también —le murmuró el chico, abrazándola con fuerza, intentando transmitirle el sentimiento de gratitud que sentía por ella.

El Malfoy debía de admitir que le había sorprendido mucho lo que había pasado, si bien en Slytherin siempre se cuidaban como hermanos, aquello había sido demasiado para digerir, más aún si hablaban de una niña con la que apenas había cruzado algunas palabras durante todos los años que llevaban de conocerse. Aunque sabía que la pequeña hermana de Daphne había estado enamorada de él desde siempre y eso que había hecho, arriesgar su vida por él, demostraba que sus sentimientos eran fuertes y sinceros, un amor desinteresado que no se comparaba al obsesivo que otras chicas le habían profesado antes.

—Tú me llenas de valor —confesó Astoria, abrazándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. Un calor recorrió todo su cuerpo y solo entonces, sintiéndose más humana y más apegada a la realidad, fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, pese a lo que ella misma pudiera pensar, sintió que podría arriesgarse una y mil veces por él. Se sintió valiente y orgullosa de si misma, algo muy diferente a la arrogancia y superioridad que llegaba a sentir comunmente.

Al final de cuentas los Slytherin, fueran lo que fueran, podían llegar a ser valientes si la situación lo ameritaba, no siempre huían siguiendo su instinto de preservación, en muchas ocasiones olvidaban todo por el instinto del amor. Una serpiente también podía descubrir que estaba llena de valor, esa cualidad no era exclusiva de los leones.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dejan review? ¿Me dan galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

**Cualquier cosa es bien recibida y se aprecia el simple hecho de que me leyeran ^^ Un**** beso, gracias por leer! **


End file.
